Verdad o reto
by tomato-no-musume
Summary: -¿Por qué no me besaste… -susurro entre sollozos el inglés-  -¿Qué?  -¿QUE POR QUE NO ME BESASTE IDIOTA?    advertencia:demasiado Sweet tsundere


Advertencias:

ESTE PRODUCTO NO ES UN MEDICAMENTO

"EL CONSUMO DE ESTE PRODUCTO ES RESPONSABILIDAD DE QUIEN LO RECOMIENDA Y DE QUIEN LO USA"

Manténgase en un lugar fresco y seco.

No se deje al alcance de los niños.

No se administre durante el embarazo y la lactancia

Ya en serio =w=

Trama shonen ai (chico x chico) con sobredosis de sweet tsundere

Si no soportas alguno de estos elementos, mejor no leas.

Disclaimer: blablablá … "Axis Powers Hetalia" no me pertenece…blablablá es de Hidekazu Himaruya… blablábla … yo no gano nada con esto… blablablá… si le encuentras parecido con algo que hayas leído en otro lugar es seña de que no soy tan creativa como a veces quiero creer.

PD. No esperen encontrar referencias históricas en este texto, es demasiado pedirle a alguien que pasaba la materia de historia de puro milagro (y sobornos claro)

Verdad o reto

Era un día cualquier en la prestigiosa academia W, y como a veces pasaba en cierta clase de este colegio los alumnos contaban con unas horas libres entre materia y materia, en las cuales se esperaría aprovecharan el tiempo repasando sus lecciones, siendo que contaban con la misión de mejorar el mundo.

Aunque claro que esto nunca pasaba, así es como Arthur Kirkland, delegado de la más revoltosa clase de todo el lugar, comenzaba a sentir síntomas de migraña por causa del desorden que habitaba en el aula, aunque a hacía mucho tiempo que se había resignado en intentar persuadir a sus compañeros de hacer algo más productivo que chismorrear, dormir o jugar a la pelota en un espacio no propio para eso, pero era en verdad imposible con esas personas, así los más aplicados optaban por salir a los jardines o refugiarse en la biblioteca hasta que el orden fuera restaurado por la llegada del siguiente profesor para reanudar las clases. Y ojala el pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero parte de su trabajo como delegado de clase era estar al pendiente de todo lo que ocurriera en esas cuatro paredes.

Suspiro resignado mientras evadía esa estúpida pelota que había pasado muy cerca de su rostro, y volvió a repasar el último renglón que había leído de su libro de filosofía, del cual poco había logrado comprender, debido a su falta de concentración. Cuando un barullo de risas femeninas volvió a distraerlo, no hubiera tenido mucho problema en ignorar las chillonas voces, pero en medio de estas resaltaba una más grave, una muy conocida que siempre le hacía buscar su origen, levanto su vista del libro para observar el grupo de chicas, un surtido multiétnico de ellas, en donde también se encontraba el mayor de sus tormentos: Francis Bonnefoy.

A él le parecía absurdo el pensar en pasar el tiempo entre las vánales mujeres, que solo sabían hablar de ropa, cabello, maquillas y cuantas más tonterías que no debían ser del interés de ningún varón, pero el francés parecía estar en su elemento, dándoles consejos de belleza y quien sabe que más, y claro de paso aprovechar los "casuales" acercamientos físico que le permitía tanta confianza con las chicas, algo que le aprecia indigno a Arthur quien se consideraba un caballero.

Aunque asunto aparte era una verdad que nunca podría admitir, que le molestaba mucho que el rubio fuera tan atento con todo el mundo, hombres o mujeres, y ¡que además lo hiciera frente a sus narices! Y después se atreviera a hacerse insinuaciones a él!

Se reprimió mentalmente por el camino que llevaban sus pensamientos, eso nunca pasaría, y punto.

Además que sabía que esas declaraciones no eran ciertas, que el francés no tenía ningún interés real por él, porque a él nunca lo abrazaba como lo estaba haciendo ahora con la voluptuosa Ucrania, nuca le besaba en la mejilla espontáneamente como siempre hacia con el desorientado italiano y por supuesto jamás le había tocado el trasero como lo hacía con el español a cada oportunidad que se le presentara, a él solo le decía un burdo "me gustas" o "qué lindo te vez hoy" solo palabras bonitas pero vacías….. Aunque claro que no es que el quisiera más!

No se percató en que momento sus estudios habían pasado a segundo plano, ahora sin pensar si alguien se percataba su vista de concentraba en el francés, analizando cada detalle de su anatomía, su rubia y ondulada cabellera que llegaba hasta sus anchos hombros, muy femenina al gusto del inglés, pero que contrastaba tan maravillosamente con el varonil rostro del francés, en el que brillan un par de ojos de un azul tan brillante y hermoso como el del mismo cielo, los cuales lo observaban expectantes en ese mismo momento.

-¿Ocurre algo mon ami?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Qué debería pasar?

Separo rápidamente su vista de esos orbes azules que amenazaban con volverse su perdición, mientras sentía subir la sangre hasta su cabeza y sus mejillas arder, refunfuñando palabras sin sentido, de reojo observo una extraña sonrisa llena de satisfacción en los labios del rubio.

-Creo que te aburres ahí tu solo, ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros?

De mala gana fijo su atención hacia donde el francés señalaba con un movimiento de su cabeza, en la mesa en medio del círculo que habían formado con las sillas se encontraba una botella de refresco vacía, aún seguía observando cuando escucho que las chicas lo animaban a participar.

-¿No es el estúpido juego de la botella en donde hay que besarse?

-¿Cómo crees? –se apuró a responder Elizabeth- a excepción de Francis todas somos mujeres, sería muy raro andarnos besando entre nosotras.

-Por mí no hay problema, no tienen que sentirse cohibidas- se apresuró a declarar el francés entre risas

Bélgica acallo las tonterías de Francis propinándoles un fuerte codazo, mientras todas se reían, Arthur no encontraba divertida la situación.

-Es verdad o reto- Aclaro una vez más Elizabeth- la botella indica quien le aplica el castigo al elegido

Seguía sin convencerse el estúpido juego, pero sabía que ya no podría concentrase más en sus estudios y que aun quedaban mas de 30 minutos de tiempo libre, recorrió con la mirada a las participantes y descartando al francés parecía estar a salvo de que lo hicieran decir o hacer algo comprometedor.

-Está bien…

Cerro su libro y se unió con su silla al círculo, colocándose al lado de Bélgica, del lado contrario a donde estaba Francis, no lo quería enfrente de el para no correr el peligro de que tuviera que cumplir algún mandato de su parte.

20 minutos después Arthur se sentía más relajado, escuchando confesiones absurdas como que ropa interior usaban, o que habían soñado y claro también la opinión que tenían de sus demás compañeros, sin haberse dado cuenta él había confesado también hasta que edad había dormido con su osito de peluche favorito, había sido bochornoso darse cuenta de la tontería que había dicho, pero todas rieron y le dijeron que les parecía algo tierno, después pasaron por un tenso momento en el cual la pequeña Liechtenstein tenía que cumplir la difícil misión de despeinar al serio Alemán, al final la chica llena de nervios se lo había pedido por favor y el rubio teniendo lastima de ella había accedido, aunque en realidad solo le había desordenado algunos mechones del flequillo nadie reclamo y dieron por cumplido el reto, ya había sido bastante tortura para la pobre chica.

En contraste con la timidez de la pequeña Lily, había observado anonadado como Francis realizaba lo impensable; le había gritado "Legolas" al profesor Germano desde el segundo piso , sabiendo que el hombre odiaba ese apodo y que tal osadía le costaría un reporte de mala conducta, se había metido la baño de mujeres a escribir "Francis estuvo aquí", había modelado una falda por los pasillos del tercer piso, le había ido a quitar la ropa interior al italiano mayor y el menor de sus delitos fue rayarle bigotes de gato al durmiente Griego, cuando parecía que no podría existir en este mundo algo que ese loco no hiciera Elizabeth pensó profundamente su siguiente estrategia, declarando por fin el siguiente reto:

-¡Te reto a robarle un beso a Arthur en este mismo instante!

El mencionado sintió como su corazón se detenía, y un intenso bochorno lo inundaba, estaba a punto de gritar que eso jamás pasaría, pero el francés hablo antes.

-Estoy cansado de retos por hoy, que sea verdad esta vez.

Quejas de decepción resonaron en el pequeño círculo, Arthur había enmudecido y observaba perplejo al rubio que sonreía como si nada, esperando la pregunta a contestar, sabía que era absurdo pero sentía su orgullo herido ante la perspectiva de que el francés rechazara besarlo.

No espero a escuchar más, le importaba un bledo enterarse si el rubio usaba papel del pachoncito o sencillo, o cual fuera la respuesta a cualquier estúpida pregunta que le hicieran, se levantó furioso y salió del salón apresurando el paso, buscando la escalera que llevaba hacia la azotea en donde esperaba poder tener un momento a solas.

Agradeció que nadie estuviera en la azotea, así no habría testigos que vieran sus ojos llorosos, y la fresca brisa se encargaría de secar las lágrimas que comenzaban a escapársele, mientras en su cabeza resonaba una pregunta que jamás podría expresar en voz alta: ¿Por qué no me besaste?

-¿Arthur, estas bien?

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no lo había escuchado llegar y caminar hasta estar a escasos 50 centímetros tras su espalda, solo su hechizante voz le había hecho regresar a la tierra.

-¿Qué te importa?

-Vamos mon ami, todos nos quedamos preocupados por tu reacción, Eli me pidió que te ofreciera disculpas por la tontería del beso, además no tenías que tomarlo tan a pecho, de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo –En ese momento el francés no podría imaginar que sus últimas palabras equivalían a echarle sala una herida abierta

-Puedes decirle a Elizabeth que no lo considere una ofensa y que no estoy enojado por eso

-¿Entonces por qué estás enojado?

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el lugar, ni siquiera el barullo de chicos corriendo y gritando por los jardines de la institución podía aliviar un poco la tensión que ahora los rodeaba, Francis contemplaba extrañado la espalda del inglés, que de pronto había comenzado a tener pequeños espasmos poniendo en evidencia que no volteaba a verlo porque seguramente estaría llorando, suspiro profundamente antes de acortar aún más la distancia que los separaba y posar sus manos sobre los hombros del lloroso chico.

-En verdad me preocupa esta actitud tuya mon ami, no es algo común en ti, y si no me dices que ocurre no puedo hacer nada por ti.

Maldito fuera ese estúpido francés que no sabía cuánto le afectaban sus dulces palabras, cuanto calor le trasmitían sus manos aun sobre la tela de la camisa y como erizaba su piel ese cálido aliento chocando contra su nuca, instintivamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a darle repetidos puñetazos en el pecho.

-¡LO QUE ME PASA ES QUE ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ¿POR QUE, POR QUE POR QUE…..?

-Eso duele, detente…

Viendo como el inglés no entendía razones aprisiono sus puños con sus grandes manos y lo acorralo contra la tela de protección que rodeaba el tejado, aprisionándolo para que no le siguiera agrediendo y a la vez procurara que no se dañara el mismo.

-No comprendo nada ¿Qué he hecho para que digas eso? Y ¿Por qué, que?

Esos ojos tan verdes y bellos como un profundo bosque lo observaban suplicantes, completamente inundados en lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no me besaste… -susurro entre sollozos el inglés-

-¿Qué?

-¿QUE POR QUE NO ME BESASTE IDIOTA? – Grito iniciando un nuevo ataque de ira, forcejeado con el francés- ¿POR QUE SOY AL UNICO QUE TRATAS TAN DISTANTE? ¿POR QUE ME TORTURAS SON PALABRAS DE CARIÑO SI NO ME DESEAS?

El francés lo escucho anonadado, sin poder dar crédito a esas palabras, en medio de su desconcierto aflojo su agarre y el inglés aprovecho para liberarse y correr en busca de las escaleras y escapar de ese lugar, ahora que se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir quería desaparecer, pero antes de lograr pisar el primer escalón sintió como el otro rubio lo apresaba de su muñeca derecha y tiraba de él haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡SUELTAME IDIOTA, NO QUIERO ESTAR S CERCA DE TI, TE ODIO, TE ODIO…!

-¡AQUÍ EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TU!

No podía creer que Francis se atreviera a gritarle de esa manera, era indignante que le ofendiera así, y aun más que lo mirara con tanto enojo acumulado en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?

-¡Porque eres un idiota por no darte cuenta!

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-¡De que la razón por la cual te trato diferente es porque me importas de verdad!

-¡MIENTES! ¡SOLO ESTAS JUGANDO CONMIGO!

-¡Jamás jugaría con algo tan importante, y si no te bese es porque conociéndote de seguro guardas tu primer beso para tu primer gran amor, y no quería arriesgarme a que me odiaras por arrebatarte tu gran momento!

El rostro de Arthur estaba rojo de vergüenza e ira, mas por que la forma en que decía las cosas Francis lo hacía parecer un tonto al en verdad haber estado guardando su primer beso para un momento especial. Pero todos los insultos y reclamos que estaba a punto de soltar el inglés se borraron de su mente, cuando vio el bello rostro del Francés acercarse lentamente al suyo, su respiración chocando contra su piel, mientras que el seductor aroma de su colonia le inundaba los sentidos.

-Te amo de verdad, y jamás me perdonaría hacer algo por lo cual llegaras a odiarme, pero según lo que me has confesado hoy no tengo otra alternativa reclamar tu primer beso y así reclamarte como mío…

-No te atr…

Toda queja quedo sofocada por los húmedos y dulces labios del Francés, Arthur lo observaba perplejo, veía esos ojos azules observarlo fijamente, llenos de algo que no sabía identificar, pero que suponía debía ser deseo, y en rogaba por que fuera así.

El beso había comenzado como un simple contacto de labios, pero de pronto sintió la lengua de Francis delineando sus labios, buscando entrar en su boca, debía negarse, debía patearlo con todas sus fuerzas y salir huyendo de ese lugar, y de las extrañas sensaciones que le hacía sentir, pero eso no era lo que quería, cumpliendo los deseos del francés y los suyos propios le permitió el acceso, recibiéndolo con su propia lengua, enredándose juntas, explorando la boca del otro, saboreando todo lo que ellas les ofrecían, sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual, Arthur por temor a que si serraba los ojos al abrirlos descubriría que el francés no estaba ahí y que todo era un sueño, mientras que Francis simplemente nos e cansaba de contemplar esos hermoso ojos verdes, ninguno se percató en que momento Francis había liberado por completo su agarre, y ahora los brazos de Arthur se enredaban en el cuello de este, atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo, y Francis simplemente lo abrazaba por la necesidad de sentirlo.

Sus respiraciones y pulsos estaban al máximo, las manos de ambos se movían desesperadas sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante, tocando todo lo que podían, el beso se había tornado cada vez más ardiente, ambos hubieran deseado seguir con el más tiempo, pero la falta de aire los hiso separarse, con la respiración descompuesta se abrazaron, tirados en el suelo, tranquilizando también las desesperadas caricias, Arthur hundió su sonrojado rostro en el pecho de Francis.

-¿De verdad me amas?

-¿Necesitas más pruebas de ello mon chérie?

El apelativo cariñoso hiso que una enrome felicidad inundara todo su ser, que no sabía como expresar.

-¡Tonto!

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti responder una verdad

-¿Qué? –Francis levanto suavemente la barbilla de Arthur con su mano derecha para que este lo observara directamente a los ojos-

-¿Tú me amas mon chérie?

-Idi… -el insulto le hiso un nudo en la garganta, y supo que ya no había vuelta atrás- ¡Si, te amo, y por eso a partir de ahora eres mío y no miraras a nadie más, porque si te veo coqueteando con quien sea te mato!

Francis sonrió ante tan curiosa confesión, en la cual iba incluida una orden y una amenaza, vio como el inglés hacia un puchero por su reacción y se preparaba para comenzar una vez más con los gritos.

-Así será entonces mon chérie, de todos modos si te tengo a ti no necesito nada más…

Y como si sellaran un pacto secreto volvió a besarlo, ahora de una manera más dulce y tierna, pero no por ello dejaba de hacerlo estremecer, estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por completo por ese torrente de nuevas y deliciosas sensaciones cuando el estridente sonido de la campana que anunciaba el fin y principio de cada clase resonó por todo el colegio, regresándolos a la realidad.

-¡La clase de algebra ya va a comenzar!

-Déjala pasar…

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¡Lo más importante para mí son mis estudios! ¡Soy el delegado de clase debo dar el ejemplo!

-Pense que al ser tu amate me volveria lo mas importante para ti, y podría disponer de todo tu tiempo

-¿Amante?

-¿Prefieres el termino novio?

-Yo no he dicho…

-Pero ¿ahora somos pareja, no?

-…Si

-¡Entonces olvídate de las clases y sigamos en lo que estábamos!

-¡No confundas las cosas, que mis estudios son más importantes que tus hormonas!

Rápidamente el inglés se incorporó sacudiendo y recomponiendo sus ropas y cabello, el francés resignado lo imito.

-Que frio eres con tu amante…

-Después de clases…

-¿Cómo?

-La escuela es lo más importante, después estas tú, así que después de clase podemos ir a mi casa y… seguir…

El francés parpadeo un par de veces y se pellizco disimuladamente antes de sonreír ampliamente y tomar del brazo a su amado ingles

-¿Bien entonces que esperamos? ¡Vamos a estudiar! ¡No puedo esperar por aprender, y menos por que las clases lleguen a su fin!

-Tonto…

FIN

Palabras finales:

Por fin termine, esto se alargó más de lo que esperaba, aun así me sorprende que por una vez no me haya alejado de la idea inicial, aunque esta era muy sencilla, todo se centraba en el jugo y el reto de besar a Arthur, aunque al principio me daba solo para algo cortito de poco más de una página, una vez que empecé a escribir ya no podía parar, una de las cosas que más me encanto fue la tontería de llamar Legolas a Germania (siempre le digo así) eso fue algo que surgió en ese instante, a diferencia de lo de despeinar a Alemania, eso era algo que anisaba poner, aunque al último no salió como pensaba, quedo muy ligth el asunto, lamento si alguien esperaba un lemon, pero es que la idea era simplemente sweet por el comportamiento tsudnere de Arthur, les debo el lemon para otra ocasión, porque creo que escribiré más de estos dos.

Se vale dejar review!

Y este no es el primer fic que escribo y público en mi vida, solo es el primero de mi nueva etapa como escritora, así que siéntanse libres de acribillarme con sus comentarios.


End file.
